Forks Cinema
by rkfan4ever
Summary: "Forks Cinema, Bella speaking," Bella works at small Forks Cinema and hates it immensely. Edward and his twin sister have just moved to town, what happens when they meet and become colleagues and classmates? First Person BPOV. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Some of the events that will occur are real life events and they will be listed down at the bottom with the Authors Note so make sure you have a read. And please do not criticise those events. This story is also unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

**Full Summary: **

"**Forks Cinema, Bella speaking," Bella works at small Forks Cinema and hates it immensely. Edward and his twin sister have just moved to town, what happens when they meet and become colleagues and classmates? **

**This story is rated M. As of right now it is purely rated M for extra protection, like using condoms when you're on birth control. However, in the future there will be foul language and ****possibly**** some citrus. **

**One quick thing, I have a blog that I've started for this story it's (remove spaces)  
rkfan4ever . blogspot . com . au /**

**Now enough gibberish, enjoy the read and make sure to read the AN below. Bye for now! **

"""""

Chapter 1: Introduction & Work Pains

I groaned as I heard the phone ring for the third time. I was able to avoid the first two rings as I was sweeping the mess off of the carpet stairs. I was on the bottom stairs and now that I had witnesses next door watching me, I couldn't ignore the phone. I slowly walked over to the ticket box where the phone was held and prayed that it would stop ringing. Luck wasn't on my side today as it was still ringing asI got closer.

"Forks Cinema, Bella speaking," I said in a voice that I hope sounded professional.

"Is Damien there?" the man on the other end said in a thick accent I wasn't aware of. He calls nearly every time I'm working so today was no different.

"Yeah, I'll transfer you through to him," I put the phone on hold and put him through to Damien. Once I did so I picked up the phone once again just to check if I had transferred him through successfully. I mentally fist pumped as it was silent through the other end. Considering I'd only been shown once how to do that, I was quite proud of myself.

I've been working here at Forks Cinema since early January; it's now September. The school year started back up a few weeks back so the cinema wasn't that busy. It never really got that busy, it was Forks after all. However, the place is really cheap so that's where we get most of our customers.

I moved to Forks when I was 13, Renée, my mother lived in Jacksonville with her husband Phil. They married when I was 12. They liked to travel a lot and they were never stable in one place, so I put my foot down at 13 and said I was going to live in Forks with my dad; Charlie. Living in Forks with Charlie, was the best decision I ever made. Charlie and Renée had me young and their marriage didn't last long, but Charlie and I have a strange but sturdy relationship and we were pretty close. It wasn't until early this year that Charlie suggested I get a job, I immediately agreed and went job hunting. The first place I dropped my résumé to, was here, Forks Cinema and my boss Damien said he'd call me that night and give me the details. So that night, he called and offered me the job which I accepted graciously unaware of how crap this job really was.

"Bella, the toilets are filthy! Give them a clean," Sarah- Damien's wife- ordered me. She's never liked me but I didn't let her know I knew that. Instead I was polite to her, like Charlie raised me to be. Sarah walked from the top of the stairs down to me as she ordered her commands. Sarah was your average business woman, grumpy and most likely sexually frustrated. She had dark, curly, frizzy hair that needed to be tamed. She also goes to the gym to much which resulted in an amazing body.

"Yeah, sure okay," I mumbled. Cleaning the toilets here was in one word disgusting. The male toilets always reeked of urine and for once, I was upset that I didn't have a blocked nose. The female toilets weren't so bad, but it was still gross. I didn't like having my face so close to a toilet; I mean who knows what's been in there or whose ass had sat there.

I walked over towards the candy bar- ironic name isn't it? It sells all the food you could think of a cinema to have but they come up with the corniest name. Behind the _candy bar_ were rows of cupboards located low towards the ground. I walked over towards the furthest one near the sink that was there and pulled out all the things I would need to clean the crap boxes. _Bleach, disinfectant, window cleaner, rags and rubber gloves._ I sigh loudly as I push the door open towards the female toilets and set down all the products on the vanity. I cautiously check all the toilets one by one to see what I was dealing with. Two out of the five toilets were dirty. _Not bad_. But as usual, it always amazed me how popcorn always ended up in here.

What felt like hours, which in reality was only 20 minutes, the female and male toilets were finally semi-clean. The mirrors were finger print free, the toilets weren't sparkling- but I wasn't going any closer to those nasty bowls than what I need to- and the floors were popcorn free. I walked back towards the candy bar and put all the products away and pulled of my rubber gloves. I then proceeded to clean my hand viciously as I normally do after wearing them.

With my hands all clean and dry, I made my way over towards the ticket box- another cheesy name. The ticket box is obviously where the tickets were sold but it's also where a laptop was held that kept track of the entire movie playing and the times. Forks Cinema only consisted of two lonesome cinemas so it wasn't hard to keep track of everything. Cinema one had 22 minutes to go and cinema two had 47 minutes. I sighed heavily annoyed that I had nothing to do. I still had another hour and a bit until my shift finished and I couldn't wait for it to come any quicker.

I lugged my body back towards the candy bar so that the people at the café next door can just stare at me doing nothing, but Frank in particular. Frank, who was also Damien and Sarah's older, overweight son, owned the café next door, Cherry Lodge. It linked directly into the cinema so that the only way you could get into the café was to literally walk through the cinema's entrance. Frank was a cunt to say the least.

Behind the candy bar, I checked to see if there was _anything _for me to do. The cups and the lids looked a bit low so I stocked them up. I checked the popcorn boxes were a little low so I stocked them up to. I transferred some popcorn from the actual machine to the warmer and once I was done I went and washed the saltiness of the popcorn off of my hands. The whole stocking process seemed like it took a while so I went back to check the times left on the movies. I groaned aloud as I realised a whole five minutes passed. _Ugh._

"""""

What honestly seems like forever, the first movie finally finishes and people start buying tickets for the next movie. When I say people I mean like five of them. It's weird how people from out of town come here when there's a cinema in Port again, the prices here are a lot cheaper. I serve for not even five minutes when Mike arrives. Mike was Damien's and Sarah's youngest child, and Frank's little brother. He was the same age as me, same grade and we went to the same high school which was the only high school in Forks. He was a tool so I tried my best not to talk to him.

As usual, Mike kicks me out of the ticket box and over to the candy bar. The only reason I like the ticket box is because I don't have to move around much and if I'm lucky I get to sit down which is heaven for my throbbing feet. But when you're at the candy bar, you're moving around like a headless chicken. After everyone has been seated into the cinema after Damien has vacuumed, I lean against the register and pull out my phone to see if I have any messages. At the time, I had completely forgotten about the security camera directly above me but it didn't matter anway.

"Is that your phone Bella?" I hear Damien ask me from across the room.

_Of course it is you crack head._

"Yeah, just checking the time," I lied. Damien hated when you used your phone at work but I was seriously bored. Damien just shook his head and turned towards the café.

As soon as Damien's in the café seated down with Sarah, Mike does his usual thing, which is nothing except boss me around. I of course oblige since he is my bosses son.

After cleaning every surface of this place, Sarah walks in. "You can go now Bella, did you right your hours down?"

"Yeah I did," I reply as I pick up my bag from the floor.

"Okay, Damien will message you your hours for tomorrow," Sarah says as she's walks back into the café. That's right, my boss texts me my hours.

_How professional_.

I walk pass the café and out the cinema door with a quick bye from Mike and start the dreaded walk back to Charlie's. I don't have a car to drive and I refuse to drive with Charlie in his cruiser so walking and bludging is my only other option. I pull out my iPhone, courtesy of Renée, plug in my headphones and start up some music for the next half hour walk. Renée is always buying me things, Phil's rich, they're married, and therefore she is rich also. But I can't really complain, she's always keeping me up to date with the new stuff. For example, she got me a 3DS for my birthday- which was a week back- among some other cool things. I must admit, me being 17 now, I thought the 3DS was lame, but I was wrong. It's amazing, a life saver for those lonely Saturday nights.

I'm about 10 minutes away from Charlie's. These next 10 minutes are the worse. There's a hill that I've nick named Mount Everest simply because it's the steepest hill I've ever come across. But what I hate most about it is that my body didn't react to it. When I first came back to Forks, I thought this hill would give me the nicest legs ever; wrong again. Don't get me wrong, i had the most toned calves in Forks but that was it. Rock solid calves but fat thighs. It was miserable.

I exhale loudly as I finally make it to the top of the hill. I look back to see what I've accomplish and shake my head.

_Bastard never gets easier._

I round the corner and sigh as I see Charlie's house and his cruiser wasn't there. I unlock the front door and drop my bag at the door as soon as I get inside. I make a run up the stairs and into my room. I belly flop on my bed and there isn't a better feeling. I kick of my worn out, black- now brown- converse and feel the pain from my feet ease away. Standing on your feet for as long as I do can't be healthy.

After lying down in the same position on my stomach, my body starts to cramp up. I take that as a sign that I need something to eat. Once I'm back downstairs, I grab a punnet of strawberries that I'd bought earlier last week and take them back up with me into my bedroom. I check the time after I've sat back down.

_4:57PM_.

I think over on what I'm going to cook for dinner tonight. Charlie or Renée in that matter didn't know how to cook, so it became my chore to do all the cooking and that was no different in Forks. But Charlie was weird in his ways that he liked dinner early. Early as in 5ish.

_Steak and mash tonight because I'm feeling lazy_.

"""""

With the steak cooking under the grill and the mash done and ready, I sit down at Charlie's small dining table and cuss silently as I hear Charlie's cruiser pull in.

"Hey dad," I call out as I hear him close the door.

"Hey Bells," he replies as he walks into the kitchen. Typically, Charlie would look intimidating in his cop attire and moustache, but not now standing in his cramped little kitchen.

"How's the crime?" Charlie chuckled.

"Calm,"

Conversation flowed like this for the rest of the night. By the time we finished eating it was just past 7 o'clock. Charlie offered to clean up the dishes while I showered.

"Thanks dad," I said loud enough for Charlie to hear as I raced upstairs to have a well needed shower. After spending a day around popcorn, I start to think I smell like it.

Not even cool in the slightest.

I went into my room and picked up my toiletries off of the dresser closest to the door. When I moved back in with Charlie, my room looked the exact the same as it did when I left a few years before. It used to be a pale lilac colour but now it was a cream colour.

I walked back across the hall and started my shower. After 20 minutes of quality time with the warm water and clean hair, I walked back across into my room with only a towel wrapped around me. I pulled out my oversized shirt, a pair of black cotton boy shorts and a pair of baggy, grey shorts. I quickly brushed out my hair and picked up my phone to see if I had any texts and to see what the time was.

_7:33PM._

It was too early for me to go to bed; I had no homework so I decided to go back downstairs to see what Charlie was up to. I took my phone and hung up my towel along the way on the top of my door and groaned as I heard the baseball game from the stop of the staircase. Looks like I'm watching the game for an hour.

I overdramatically slouched and sighed on the lounge and smirked as I noticed Charlie didn't even notice from over on his lounge chair. I jumped as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket but grinned as I now had a texting buddy for an hour. The message was from one of my best friends Rosalie Hale.

_Want a ride monday? –R_

_OMG yes! I don't want 2 walk let alone stand on my feet 4 a while after 2day! –B_

_Tough day? –R_

_Yea, i'll tell u monday x –B_

_Ok, as long as everythings fine? –R_

_Yea everything's good:) x –B_

_Kay, night hun xx –R_

Well so much for an hour.

I met Rosalie in freshman year and at first, I was petrified of her. She was a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed girl that all the guys at Forks High would drool over. Of course Rosalie being herself knew what she did to them but she had standards to say the least. Rosalie and I had gym together and that's where we clicked. We were paired up in a game of badminton and we both sucked me more so than her. We laughed majority of that lesson and she joined me for lunch in the cafeteria. It was great, she was blunt and crude, and we balanced each other. Ever since then, she's been there for me, stuck up for me and been a great friend.

For the rest of the game, I mostly sat fiddling with my phone, downloading some apps and just browsing the web. When the game finished, Charlie left and I went off back into my room. As I collapse onto my bed I figure I should go to sleep but just can't force myself to so instead I decide to play my 3DS. I laughed as I started up Nintendogs + Cats and was assaulted with a heap of barking. I messed around with that game for a while when I decided to switch it up for Mario Kart 7. I did four grand prix races before I had enough and started up my laptop that I had gotten also from Renée. I log into Skype and I'm almost immediately assaulted with a message from another one of my best friends Alice Cullen.

_AliceC: Vid chat?_

_BellaS: Sure u set it up._

Alice was a newer friend, she moved to Forks at the beginning of the school year from Chicago. Alice is the complete opposite of me, she's bubbly, graceful, pixie-like and loves to shop. The only thing we really have in common is that we're both short, but she's a hell of a lot shorter than me. Oh and she loves to shop, did I mention that? That girl lived and breathed shopping. All in all, Alice was another great friend I had. She could also be greatly hysterical.

I accepted the video chat that Alice had sent me and the first thing I noticed was that Alice looked her happy bubbly self.

"Hey Bells!" She had accustomed to my nickname quicker than I expected but it didn't really bother me.

"Hey Alice," we talked for about an hour until Charlie stuck his head in and said that he was off to bed. I took that as my queue that I should probably go to bed as well.

"I'll text you tomorrow or something Al?"

"Yeah, do that but not to early!" I laughed and clicked "end conversation".

After I pack up my laptop and get ready for bed. I groan as I see I have a text message from Damein.

_Your hours are 10AM- 3PM tomorrow.  
Please confirm._

I groaned knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep in tomorrow like I had hoped.

_Sure, thanks._

I set an alarm for 9 knowing I'd have to leave at 9:30 to get there on time. I put my phone on my small bed side table beside my bed and snuggled under the quilts on my small single bed and dreamed of happy things.

"""""

**Hi again!**

**A/N: Okay, so I thought I'd start this AN by telling you a bit about myself so you will be able to perhaps understand the story a bit better. To start off, I'm like Bella; I worked at a Cinema pretty much identical to Bella's. It consists of 2 cinemas (I live in a small town) and the candy bar and ticket box is actually what they call those places, lame huh? So every chapter I thought I would list the real life events that have occurred within the chapter. So I'll (obviously) start off with this chapter. Also, I will not list the people's real names for identity purposes so I will just call them the same names that are used within the story.**

**RL: **

**Okay so my Charlie suggested that I get a job, so the cinema is where I started and my boss actually called me the same day and I started the next one. **

**I really hate cleaning the toilets, they really are sick and they're always dirty and yes, male toilets do smell of piss.**

**I only work weekends except if it's holidays.**

**I really do not like my RL Frank; yes he is really fat and really doesn't like me. **

**I really dislike Damien and Sarah more than I should.**

**Don't even get me started on Mike.**

**Sarah really does tell me the toilets are filthy like every hour.**

**I really do walk back and forth from the laptop to stocking up to see that only 5 minutes have passed.**

**Mike really does kick me out of the ticket box like all the effing time.**

**I did get busted by Damien looking at my phone and said I was looking at the time.**

**I actually do have a hill that I have to walk up around the corner from me. It's the biggest bitch.**

**I do own a 3DS.**

**Last but not least is that Damien really does text me my hours...**

**OKAY, now, I will say the same as everyone please review and spread the word, it'd mean heaps to me if I got more readers and I will reply to each and every one of your reviews!**

**Also, as of right now, I do not have a posting schedule... I'll have to figure that out soon.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Some of the events that will occur are real life events and they will be listed down at the bottom with the Authors Note so make sure you have a read. And please do not criticise those events. This story is also unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

****IMPORTANT AN BELOW SO PLEASE HAVE A READ****

**One quick thing, I have a blog that I've started for this story it's (remove spaces)  
rkfan4ever . blogspot . com . au /**

"""""

Chapter 2: New Boy & Whimpers

Could this day get any worse?

I started work at 10 this morning and it was now 2:45PM.

_15 more minutes Bella, you can do this._

Today was one of those days where it wasn't a slow day nor was it a fast day. It was gruesomely in between. These days were the worse because these days drag like no other. I honestly feel like I've been here for the whole day yet I've only been here for nearly five hours.

When I got here this morning, Sarah was next door with Frank like she usually was so it's just been me working pretty much all day. Mike arrived here at 2PM and just seeing him automatically pissed me off. For the first three minutes of him being here was fine, but as soon as he came behind the candy bar near me, that's when it all started.

"Bella, did you clean the toilets yet?"

"Yes?"

"Did you do them properly?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure, because I got in shit yesterday for you not cleaning them properly yesterday," he practically spat at me.

_Effing Sarah._

After Mike's little tantrum, I pretty much tried to avoid him like the plague. Luckily for me, he spent most of his time upstairs in the office above the cinemas.

"""""

I finally was able to escape work at three and didn't even bother saying by to Mike as he was in an asshole mood today. I got home, hung around doing nothing for a few hours, just resting made dinner for Charlie and went up to my room for the night. I showered, skyped Alice and texted Rosalie. Once I was tired enough, I was finally able to fall asleep but groaned aloud when I realised I had school the next day.

"""""

I groaned loudly when I heard the horrible beeping coming from the alarm on my phone. I definitely was not a morning person.

I lulled my body out of bed and sat up for a few minutes before I felt myself start to drift off again. Apparently I had a shit sleep last night. It was 7:15AM when I finally made it downstairs and when I looked out the window, I noticed that Charlies' cruiser was gone. Guess he had an early start today.

I popped in some pop tarts into the toaster and poured myself a glass of orange juice for breakfast; I really wasn't a morning eater either. I ran upstairs after tossing the dishes into the sink to get changed for school. I was a fairly warmer day in Forks so I opted for a pair of denim, skinny jeans and an over sized sweater. I paired it with my favourite pair of Converse. I tossed in the appropriate text books in my bag and made my way downstairs. Just as my foot hit the bottom step, I heard Rosalie beeping her horn. I grabbed my phone and the keys off of the kitchen table and made my way to the door. As I opened the door, the first thing I saw was Rosalie's red convertible and her boyfriend Emmett seated in the passenger seat beside her.

Emmett and Rosalie have been together for as long as I can remember. He was a junior like Rosalie and I but he could easily pass for a college student. He was a well built, tall guy. If you didn't know him, he'd intimidate you to tears, but really he's just a big teddy bear. Emmett was like the big brother that I never had and I loved him for that. He also treated Rosalie like his queen so he didn't bother me.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said with his dimples out on full display as I saw down in the car.

"Hey Em," I paused and smiled at Rosalie. "Hey Rose, thanks for the ride,"

"Shut up Bella," I cocked an eyebrow at Emmett who was still smiling at me. "You know I'll give you a ride whenever, what are best friends for?" I laughed in understanding.

"Still, thanks," I said shyly. Emmett turned around and laughed at me while I looked at him in what I imagine confusion.

"You'd think for as long as you and Rosie have been friends you still wouldn't be shy around her," I frowned playfully and gave Emmett the finger and that made him laugh even louder.

"""""

Once we pulled into the parking lot at school, everything had settled. Rosalie was talking to Emmett about doing something with her car and I smiled as Emmett looked at her adoringly. He took everything in and he wasn't even aware of it. Sometimes I hated Rosalie and Emmett's relationship. They always had each other to talk to about anything. They were nearly a perfect couple. I wanted that.

"Bella!" I heard running towards me. I turned and smiled.

"Hey Alice," I smiled as she hugged me tightly. She then went on to hug Rosalie and Emmett. I remember what Emmett had said after Alice's fist day. "The pixie is like a toddler, full of energy and small." The way Emmett had said it also was hysterical.

Alice and I walked behind Emmett and Rosalie as the bell went. Alice dropped me off at my locker as her last name Cullen was at the other end. "See you in English?" I agreed and started to open my locker. At that same moment I groaned as I realised that Gym. It was compulsory at Forks High and I absolutely hated that. I was a klutz and everyone knew it.

As I turned towards the direction of the Gym, someone barged me in the shoulder.

"Argh,"I groaned at the impact and rolled my eyes as I realised who did it.

"Oh Bella, sorry, I didn't see you there," Jessica Stanley said faking courtesy. Jessica Stanley is one word was a slut. She'd slept around with most of Forks numerous times but apparently didn't care that she was pretty much a walking STD laboratory. Don't even ask about her wardrobe. The girl doesn't know what a shirt is. Her clothing items consisted of cropped tops, miniskirts, mini shorts and push up bras.

"Oh, that's okay," I said just as fake. "But now I'm gonna have to get a shot," I said smiling and walking away with slightly more confidence.

"""""

Gym was a mess. We were playing volleyball and I absolutely sucked at it, just like any other sport. To top that off, Jess and her group of skanks were in the class and I was pretty positive it was their goal to make this lesson already worse than what it already is.

"Sorry Bella didn't see your fat ass there," Tanya- one of Jess's many whores- said as she hit me with the volleyball.

"Really?" I asked glancing at my ass. Yes it was a little big but I worked it. I looked back up at Tanya confused. "If it's so huge, how come you didn't notice it? Blind are we or is that what happens when you get too much cum in your eye?" Everyone around us started laughing. "You may wanna get that checked Tanya," I said faking concern. Tanya was pissed and I found it hilarious. She huffed loudly as she noticed everyone around us laughing. I am the queen of come backs even if I say so myself.

I turned around back towards the change rooms and smirked when I saw even our teacher was silently laughing. That's right, even the staff knew she was a slut.

When I made it to English and sat down next to Alice, I retold the story.

"Oh god Bella," she said through laughs. "You are a legend girl!" I laughed.

"Even Mr Davids was laughing," I whispered as our teacher gave us a warning look. This only made Alice laugh even harder.

"Ms Swan and Ms Cullen, what is it that you find so hilarious?" Mrs Cobra asked impatiently pushing her ancient like glasses up.

"Well in gym today, Bella told Tany-"I put my hand over Alice's mouth before she finished.

"Nothing, Mrs Cobra," I said as sweetly as I could muster.

The class went on and Mrs Cobra kept glancing at Alice and I suspiciously as if we were going to continue our finished conversation. She was always a strange, old lady.

When the bell went signalling lunch I jumped up ready to leave the room. I walked to my locker as Alice went the other way and dropped my books off. I sprayed a bit of body spray and checked that my hair wasn't a huge mess and may my way to the cafeteria. The first thing I saw was that Jess, Tanya and Lauren- another slut- were staring at me. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the table further back where Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper were seated. Jasper was the opposite of Rosalie apart from the fact that they were both gorgeous. Jasper was the more quite type and kept to himself. And Alice had a total crush on him. It was cute.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down. I took the apple from Jasper's lunch tray knowing he never eats it.

"Hey," they both said. Rosalie was flicking through her phone while Jasper was chewing on a piece of bread.

"Hey Jasper," Alice said as she sat down next. She looked at him with the look of pure hypnotism. It was pretty funny, I knew Jasper had a huge crush on Alice as well but neither would do anything about it. Of course Alice sat next to Jasper so they were doing their own thing which was staring at each other.

When Emmett finally came, I sort of felt like a third wheel. Well a fifth wheel. I needed to start some conversation ASAP.

"Bella, have you told them about Tanya," Alice asked beating me to it.

"What'd the bitch do this time?" Rosalie asked. I just laughed as Alice told the story.

"Oh my god Bells, you're amazing!" Emmett boomed.

"I am so proud," Rosalie responded as she started wiping underneath her eyes.

"Whatever, it was funny," was my lame response. Conversation flowed for a bit, Rosalie's parents were on vacation, Alice was talking about shopping soon with us and then we somehow got onto the topic of Alice and her brother. They were also twins.

"He comes back tomorrow; I'm so excited for you's to meet him."

"What's his name again," Jasper asks.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," she says.

"Ooooh, we get his full name? That saves me a question," Rosalie says jokingly flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What's he like," I ask curiously.

"Is he hot?" Rosalie asks quickly before Alice can respond.

"Rosie, what about me?" Emmett asks and Rosalie turns towards him.

"Oh shoosh, you'll always be my teddy bear." Emmett smiles widely.

"I don't know," Alice says answering my question. "He's my brother, annoying, messy and smells like shit."

"God TMI Alice," I groan. Looks like her brother and I are going to hate each other. That's if what Alice is saying is true; she has a habit of being a bit dramatic. "How come he hasn't started school already yet?" I ask realizing.

"Well, he and my father went on a camping trip up in the mountains somewhere. They're bonding," Alice says the last two words with air quotations.

"Oh, okay," I reply not knowing what else to say.

"""""

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I had Trigonometry, Biology and a spare lesson for the rest of day. Apart from Trig, everything was fine.

Rosalie gives me a ride home insisting she'll give me a ride tomorrow. I give her a friendly kiss on the cheek afterwards and Emmet and I bump fists, our little thing we've done for nearly forever.

Charlie's cruiser isn't back yet so I make a start on dinner and head upstairs until it's ready. I play a bit of Nintendogs + Cats and attempt to do a bit of study when I hear the front door close. I hurry downstairs.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells," he takes a sniff of the air around him. "Something smells good, what's for dinner?"

I smile at my dad, he only ever thinks about food.

"""""

After skyping with Alice and talking about nothing imparticular, I head off to bed consent with my life as it is now.

That was until I woke the next morning and realised that I'd have to spend a day with Alice and her brother. I was thinking about last night what he'd look like. He'd be short- like Alice- pixie like, most likely feminine especially with a sister like Alice, blue eyes and he probably copped the bad skin gene.

Poor guy.

I was just irritated that he'd be hanging around all day like a post-it. He may've been nice, but I imagine if he's anything like Alice, he'd be slightly strange plus he was a guy, they were all annoying right? Plus, it was logical. Jasper and Alice were whatever they were, Rosalie and Emmett were a couple and that left me. Of course the boy would be hanging around me to avoid being a wheel on my friends relationships.

Rosalie picks me up later than usual but I'm not angry once she hands me a much needed caffeine hit. Emmett, Rosalie and I discuss what we thing new boy will be like. Emmett suggests that he might be a great guy that enjoyed shopping and Rosalie suggested he may be gay. I had to laugh at that as it was possible.

When we arrive at school, we have to rush to class as the bell has already gone but it doesn't escape my notice that there is a silver Volvo parked a few spaces down.

Interesting.

Gym was a pain, as it usually is. Jess, Tanya and Lauren stayed out of my way most of the time and English with Alice was like sitting with a chirpy Chihuahua.

"They got back last night,"

"Oh yeah," was my reply as I was taking down notes.

"Yeah, Edward's excited, well sorta."

"Mhmmm, yeah cool." Once I heard Alice huff next to me I smirked slightly. She'd be borrowing my notes later.

For the rest of the lesson I watched the clock tick by knowing I was closer and closer with having a piece of velcro at my side. I was absolutely dreading it.

When the bell went, I swear I heard Alice squeal slightly. "Let's go Bella," she said.

"I'll be in the cafeteria."

"""""

"She's excited," I said munching on the apple on Jasper's tray.

"They're really close I think," Jasper replies.

"As close as you two are? By the way, what's up with you's?" I ask cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, Jas," Rosalie says turning towards us. Her and Emmett were talking about cars and apparently only just tuned in.

Before Jasper could explain I saw Alice walking towards us from my peripheral vision. I didn't bother turning towards her and her brother as I was irritated enough.

"Ugh, here they come." I watch Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett as they look towards Alice. Emmett's expression does nothing, its neutral and Jasper's eyes slightly widen.

"Oh my lord," is all Rosalie says. Before I can ask her what she's rattling on about Alice appears at my side.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," we each mumble.

"Okay, so guys, this my brother Edward," she says and I can just see her motioning to the figure that must be standing a little behind her as I'm unable to see it.

"Hello," a masculine, husky voice says. The voice alone was not what I was expecting. It was husky and clear at the same time and just about melted my panties off. This caused me to turn towards the suspect and then my panties actually did melt off. Literally.

The first thing I noticed about Edward was his hair. It was a copper-bronze colour and just the right length that you're able to bury your hands into and tug. He had legs that looked to never end that were covered in denim- most likely designer. He was wearing a dark grey shirt that fit him snugly. And his arms, they were toned not like Emmett's though and a jaw that looks like it could possibly cut glass. And his lips, oh my god. They looked so juicy, full and oh so kissable. I almost died.

I looked Edward up and down again and then I witnessed his best feature yet. His green eyes. I could instantly tell that they were the most expressive feature of this god-like creature. I checked him out one last time and subconsciously licked my lips.

"And this is Bella," Alice said pointing towards me. Seems I missed a bit, totally worth it though.

"Hey," I say a little shyly refusing to look into his eyes.

"Hello Bella," he smirks. I don't check him out this time as I know we're probably getting watched.

Alice and Edward walk around the other side of the table, Alice sits next to Jasper and Edward sits directly in front of me. When I look up I see the Edward has just turned his head as if to avoid getting busted at just looking at me. This makes me smile.

"So Alice," Rosalie starts.

"So, Rose," Alice replies sarcastically. I start to panic as something like "You never told us your brother was so gorgeous," is bound to come out of Rosalie's mouth. I look at Rosalie begging with my eyes that she doesn't say anything stupid. All she does is smirk at me.

"How was English?" I let out a loud sigh of relief. Everyone at the table- including Edward- turns towards me. I can start to feel myself blush slightly and do the only thing I know how to do.

"What, something on my face?" Make a joke. Everyone just turns back towards whomever they were talking to but Edward continues staring at me. I look at him and ask again. "Is there something seriously on my face?" I'm starting to panic now. I've got this beautiful human in front of me and I might have something gross on my face and ruin it all.

Edward doesn't say anything; he just grins, shakes his head and turns towards Alice and her conversation with Rosalie.

For the rest of the lunch, I shamelessly stare at Edward. I'm fascinated about this boy. He doesn't make any hint that he knows I'm looking at him but Emmett is continuously trying to distract me.

"Bells, how's Jess and her skanks today?"

"Well, I have gym with all of them," I begin turning towards Emmett and taking my eyes off of Edward. "They didn't do anything that they don't usually do. Just the odd hairy eyeball thrown my way." Just as I say this, I hear some nasal cackling from behind me. I turn already knowing who they are and they're coming towards our table. "Speaking of the devil," I say under my breath and then almost immediately after I feel a kick on my calf. It felt like it come from directly in front of me. I look up at Edward and cock an eyebrow at me. He says nothing and just cocks one of his glorious eyebrows back. Before I can do anything else I smell cheap perfume which only means one thing. Jess is right next to me.

"Hello Emmett," she says shamelessly attempting to flirt even though Rosalie is right next to him. Rosalie not subtly sniffs the air around us then turns towards Jess, Tanya and Lauren. As usual, Tanya and Lauren are standing right by Jess's side.

"I thought I smelled slut," Rosalie says.

"Hi Jess," Emmett replies bitterly. That's when Jess decides to pull out a chair and sit right beside me. I not so subtly shuffle my chair away from her. Jess and her whores don't even acknowledge what I've done. I look up at Edward who looks like he's trying his best not to laugh out loud as he looks like he's biting his cheeks. I smile evilly at him as if telling him to laugh.

"Hello Jasper how are you?" Jess than says.

"Fine."

"Hey Alice," she smiles faking at her. She than turns towards me, "Hi Bella." I cock an eyebrow at her as I telling her to bring it.

"What, no hello for me? Oh Jess, I thought we were friends," Rosalie says not the least bit offended. Jess flips her hair and I almost gag as I get a whiff of her cheap perfume. My face must've looked strange as this caused Edward to laugh out loud. It was a beautiful sound.

"Oh, who's this?" Jess says leaning across the table popping out her tits.

"_This_ is my brother," Alice says.

"Hello handsome, what's your name?" she says fluttering her crunchy looking lashes. Then the bitch had the nerve to stroke his arm.

"Look Jess," I begin. "The whore brigade is not wanted here, so ta-ta," I say shooing her away with my hands. Everyone except Jess, Lauren and Tanya laugh. Jess looks around and sees this, huffs, screeched her chair and walks away.

"God, Bella your funny," Alice says finally catching her breathe.

"Oh my god, this reminds me, Alice tell Edward the story from yesterday," I sift through yesterday's events trying to figure out what Rosalie was talking about.

"I'll tell it," Jasper begins. "Yesterday in gym, Tanya, the strawberry blond one that was just here, called Bella a fat ass..." I groaned as I remembered this story.

"What Bella?"

"Can we _please_ not tell this story?" I beg. They all wait a second than nod. "Thanks."

The truth was I had this amazing looking human in front of me and I didn't want him to hate me before he could like me. It was a delicate situation.

Edward looks confused at the whole situation until Emmett starts talking.

"So Edward, what class do you have next?" Edward thinks for a moment.

"Gym?"

"Oh with Mr Davids?"

"I think so yeah," he says running his long fingers through his hair. Oh my, long fingers.

"Sweet, I have that class to," Emmett than gives Edward his trademark, teddy bear, manly, dimpled grin.

"Ugh, I have Maths," I say disgusted.

"With Mr Mitchells?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes," I whine.

"Hate that cunt,"

"Worse teacher,"

"Hope he face plants on the way and dies," we all mumble.

The bell than goes and we all get up and head to the lockers. Rosalie walks with me while the others are behind us.

"So what do ya think?" Rosalie asks me looping her arm through mine.

"He seems... nice," I say looking for the right word.

"Maybe, he's sexy as hell though," that I agree on. Rosalie than drops me off at my locker with the others still behind us. As I open my locker I feel someone press up behind me and I feel butterflies in my stomach as I see whose hands are against my locker.

"Just so you know... your ass is fine... amazing," Edward whispers in my ear and I bite back a moan as I feel his warm breath against my ear. I feel my knees shake a bit at his presence and that the fact he is so close to me. I whimper as I feel his weight lift off me and hear him walk away.

Oh.

My.

God.

"""""

**Hey,**

**A/N: I've linked a picture for you to check out. The picture is representing how I'm feeling in between the scene where Bella /I were working. **** g o o . g l / A**** (remove spaces)**

**I just wanted to mention again that this is an unbeta'd story. It is not proof read by anyone except myself until it is posted. I understand that there will be mistakes that I will not pick up on and probably a dozen grammatical errors along with it. If you feel the need to correct any errors or give me any advice, I would appreciate that it is sent through a personal message. I will try to take the advice along with me throughout the story. But until then, just ignore the errors. **

**Okay, if you are not aware, I live in Australia and the story is based in the US. I have never been there nor do I personally know anyone there. However, I do know that the schooling system is completely different from what it is in Australia so I apologise greatly about it. From my understanding, most schools in the US have 8 periods/ lessons a day? I'm not 100% sure though. In this story, they only have 5 periods/ lessons and they have 2 lunch breaks. This is probably very wrong but hey it's fiction okay? So please no complaints about that. **

**Also, I know have a posting schedule! (Sort of) I plan to try upload every Friday ****or**** Saturday (AEST). Not both days just one or the other depending on how hectic my life gets! Haha**

**Only one RL event this chapter, it's the whole scene at the cinema. It was crazy. Thank God I don't work there anymore.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Your thoughts on the whore brigade and little Eddie? I'd LOVE to know! :)**

**Last thing, I posted a link for my blog above which contains additional information along with teasers! So make sure you check up on it regularly! I try to post a few times a week.**

**Reviews are my kryptonite.**

**See you soon! **

**xoxo**


End file.
